An Id torn in two
by Shining Dahlia
Summary: A serie of poems I made to make a light reference to Silent Hill themes. The name is from a memo from the Origins game, and it refers to divided personality and madness - most might comes from Jung theories - . So this is the themes of the poems...
1. A cross between two Evils

**I know this all may sound like original poetry... And I'm still in doubt if it is or not...But anyway... It slightly refers to Silent Hill, as the main theme is madness and divided personalities. But I intend to put poems focusing more on Silent Hill itself and less on random stuff.**

**A cross between two Evils**

Go one, cut it out, make it bleed  
>Shut up, I saw what you did!<br>You are me, you're my seed...  
>I know you'll do it.<p>

Daddy is not here anymore,  
>Why hurts?Why is so dark?<br>Open your eyes, he wants more...  
>We could burn a small spark...<p>

Mommy doesn't hear...  
>It burns inside us!<br>The anger, the love, the fear!  
>Don't make such fuss...<p>

I didn't burned him...  
>I didn't cut that thing...<br>Look at his skin!  
>Maybe stop the aching.<p>

You going to win, I know...  
>I'll take care of things here,<br>I'm so sleepy to go...  
>Finally, darkness draws near...<p>

**PS:The title comes from a song that refers to incomplete beings. It's called "Half Jack", from "The Dresden Dolls".  
><strong>


	2. Alchemilla Dragon

**_A.S: Trying to give a different persepective on Alchemilla Hospital, one of my favourite locations in Silent Hill. Hope it worked... :D_**

**Better put the disclaimer here: I hereby swear that I don't own any nothing from Silent Hill series, and you know the rest. **

**Alchemilla Dragon**

Save you? I'll close my wings,  
>When an unseen bell rings,<br>And the rusty wind descend...  
>To welcome the girl's ascend<p>

Heal you? I'll open my mouth,  
>With a breath of dusty salt...<br>Come, together we go,  
>Into the dephts of the foul<p>

And when you reach my heart,  
>I'll open everything, I'll be the start...<br>A giant growing shadow,  
>Over the quiet frozen meadow<p>

And the curtain falls, and all stops,  
>Mist come to me, mist come to clocks...<br>And the fog covers us all...  
>To our bloody drought<p>

_**P.S:**_ **I thinking to put all poems in this format, or making each of them different...**


	3. Lost Carol

**_A.S: Something to talk about my favorite characters of Silent Hill (most of them are the main ones, and Alessa is an extra, but I'll make something exclusive for her later)... I didn't put Harry and Travis for some unknown reason. Maybe I make an exclusive poem for them, too._  
><strong>

**Lost Carol**

Once upon; they simply stopped,  
>In the year that was clocked,<br>Just a broken bunch of songs  
>Within their rights and my wrongs<p>

There's a girl dressed in blue,  
>Seems she knows you...<br>And a girl with blond hair,  
>Trapped within a priest's nightmare<p>

There's a men that lost his wife;  
>And; apparently, his own life...<br>There's a handsome one too,  
>But he can't see what is true<p>

I see a boy from the army,  
>Running in a lie, so gloomy...<br>I may see a man in the rain;  
>Singing something I can't say<p>

The lost carol calls them,  
>Inside the void of a broken poem...<br>To a dark world of false punishment  
>In the sight of a silent judgement.<p>

**_P.S: _I don't know the name of the main character from Silent Hill: Downpour, but I put him anyway.**

**_OBS_**: **The title comes from Silent Hill 3 Original Sountrack. It is the first song. =D**


	4. Alessa's Harmony

**Alessa's Harmony**

All in the correct place,  
>where my mother burned me...<br>But I had an great ace  
>Travis... Another light that I see<p>

In that dark bed  
>I could only see the flame...<br>But I could save my seed...  
>Divided by an immaculate shame...<p>

I heard her, healing my state...  
>Maybe Claudia's another pray...<br>If only I could stop this bloodshed

I regret they met such fate,  
>But I couldn't let her end the same way...<br>As I have... Lying burned... Lying dead...

**_P.S: Hope it turned in a good poem... =/_**


	5. Suspended Prelude

**Suspended Prelude**

Chorus:  
>When silently... The notes arose...<br>A boy in a field of lilies...  
>A man holding a blue rose...<br>Placed in a silence, where time freezes

Man:  
>Life's pain we must sustain...<br>This existence we must take...  
>This anger burning again,<br>This darkness I must wake

Boy:  
>Evil rituals we must conclude...<br>Everyone wants to manipulate us...  
>Just dancing in this suspended prelude,<br>Where everyone turns deaf and villainous.

Chorus:  
>When silently... The notes arose...<br>A boy trapped in dark stories...  
>A man causing his own woe...<br>Placed in a hill, where pity all buries

Man:  
>Existence's pain I'll unchain...<br>This life I must reject...  
>This story being told again...<br>Myself I must accept.

Boy:  
>Deadly rituals we must seclude...<br>Everyone wants to escape...  
>From this painful suspended prelude...<br>With our hands we must reshape...

Chorus:  
>When silently, the notes arose...<br>A boy dead by evil schemes...  
>A man that virtue he must oppose...<br>His life withered, like a white rose.

**~Well that's all folks! I hope this last poem ended good [and I wished to mix a bit of Walter's (from SH4)** **feelings with something random here XD~**

A**nd with this statement I'll say that Silent Hill's mythology is too far and greater for me to join in a single group of poems. What I did here was a very humble different point of view in the large themes that this wonderful serie have.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**1~Readers first. Thanks for reading it!**

**2~Silent Hill Wikia, for a wonderful database.**

**3~To Konami, for this serie full of an unmatched type of terror and feelings and various types of media I could get some info.  
><strong>

**4~To external sources I forgot to mention (like Rhymer. com)... ;D**


End file.
